


Is This What People Call...Love?

by LexInWonderland



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: AU - GMW, Characters from BMW appear, F/F, F/M, M/M, Maya Hart/Riley Matthews Endgame, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on Jun 19 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexInWonderland/pseuds/LexInWonderland
Summary: When it's announced that Same-Sex Marriage has been legalized across all 50 States...Riley is scared to tell her parents something that could change her life forever...and Maya is right there to help her through it all...





	Is This What People Call...Love?

The date was June 26th, 2016...Riley stirred awake as it _was _a Sunday during summer vacation. She usually slept in unless Maya knocked on her window. Or if Auggie would run into her room like a rushing hurricane and jump on her until she woke. But none of that happened today. So when she woke up at about lunchtime and heard a loud noise downstairs, she was confused, but choose to stay optimistic as usual and sneaked downstairs and peered down the stairs to see her parents cheering.

"Oh my god! I never thought they'd do it!"

"Me either!"

Her parents, Cory and Topanga embraced and, out of curiosity, Riley continued down the stairs to question her parents...

"Mom? Dad?" Riley rubbed her eyes as her parents alerted their attention to their daughter. "What's happening?" Riley asked, still half-asleep.

"Well...um..." Cory tried to explain until Topanga picked up her words for her...

"You know that case I was involved in to help those two girls get married?" Riley nodded, somewhat understanding and remembering, "Well now...there doesn't have to be any more cases...because now boys who love boys, and girls who love girls...can marry each other..."

Riley started to tear up and ran into her room and closed the door. Riley always tries to be optimistic and happy...but knowing something her parents didn't...something she was so scared to admit...she doesn't just love boys...but...also girls...  
  
  
  


* * *

Maya woke up as she smelled the sizzling deliciousness of pancakes being cooked on the stove. She sprung out of bed and ran into the kitchen to see her mom humming to herself as she flipped the individual stacks of deliciousness...

"Thinkin' about Shawn?" Katy shook her head and handed her a newspaper she found on a curb. Maya rolled her eyes and grabbed her coffee and read one of the top articles on the page:  
  


__ **GAY MARRIAGE LEGALIZED IN ALL 50 STATES BY 5-4 SUPREME COURT RULING**   
  
  


Maya almost spat out her coffee and looked up at her mom. Katy smiled and gave Maya a big hug.

"You've won, hun. You've won." Maya smiled in return.

It was almost a year since Maya came out to her mom and friends as bisexual, and Katy knew how important this moment would be to her. Maya gave Katy another hug and then realized something.

"I've gotta go tell Riley! She's gonna be so happy more people get to be happy!" Katy just smiled and let her run off to Riley's

* * *

  
  
  
  
Once Maya reached Riley's apartment, she climbed up the fire escape and opened the window.

"'Riles! Guess wha-" Maya caught the sight of her best friend sobbing into her pillow. And instead of screaming, or asking questions, Maya climbed in and held Riley close.

"You ok 'Riles?"

Riley looked up, her tear-soaked eyes meeting Maya's dry ones...

"Maya...I don't just _like _boys...I-I..._like _girls too..." Riley choked out the words that she had been trying to tell herself in the mirror all day...and if she was gonna be honest...it...felt good..."...And...I think I like you..."

"'Riles...you have no idea how long I've been wanting to hear you speak those words..." And with that...they sealed their conversation with a kiss...  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
**A/N: Here is the video that got me into shipping Maya and Riley. It's called _101 Reasons to Ship Rilaya _**and here's the link: (**** www.youtube.com/watch?v=CDms6DdV7Jw****), and it was made by **Miranda Hernandez **and here is the link to her channel (** **www.youtube.com/channel/UCnBqurkWEFsU-d-Ww9GTxAQ****). Visit it! Support her! That video is what got me into this ship.****


End file.
